The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for rooting plants using an air layering method, and more particularly to an air rooting shell for enclosing a branch and encouraging the growth of new roots.
Air layering is a method of propagating plants in which roots are encouraged to grow on a branch of a plant in order to create a new plant. The method involves cutting an inch or two of the outermost layer of bark from around a branch, putting root grow medium on the cut branch, surrounding the cut portion with a moist rooting or planting medium, and enclosing the branch and planting medium. If the planting medium is kept moist, within from about six weeks to a few months roots should begin to form on the branch. The branch can then be planted to create a new plant.